Nightmares
by Jiah
Summary: Roy Mustang has unsettling impulses towards his fellow officer. RoyxEd. Rated for strong language and implied rape.


_This fic is based off of the mini-doujinshi by the livejournal user hime1999 The idea is hers, the art is hers, the writing is mine. Please don't harass the Hime, either. Enjoy :)_

* * *

It was just like any other briefing. Ed was standing in the middle of his office, going on about how pointless his last trip was, how big of a lazy ass Roy was, and various variables of those two statements. It was all the Colonel could do to make it look like he was really listening to the child's ranting and raving. 

Ed flung his arms into the air in exasperation, shouting something about "dirty work" and a gratuitous amount of curse words. Roy's eyes were drawn to the boy's waist as his shirt lifted slightly, and he shook his head as if it would rid his mind of such an impulse. However, the longer the report went, the more attentive Roy became to the young alchemist's movements and the clothing it rustled.

"Fullmetal," he said, rising from his seat and making his way around the desk. Edward continued to natter on, keeping his golden eyes locked onto his superior's. Roy didn't know what was coming over him. That gaze that has made him snicker and crack insults at the boy's height in the past now made him… excited. He knew that the actions he had decided to take were beyond wrong, yet…

He laid a finger on Edward's cheek, which received a look of shock and confusion from the boy, and also made him quiet very quickly. "Colonel, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward muttered, keeping his voice low as if speaking louder would make Roy take off his head.

"I don't know," Roy breathed as his finger moved from his cheek to his soft lower lip, then quickly grabbing onto the youth's clothing, flung him onto his desk in a flurry of papers.

"What the fuck! Get off of me you-" Edward began to yell before a pair of gloves were shoved into his mouth to muffle his voice. A strong body trapped him on the desk, stripping him of his jacket and entwining its fingers in his belt buckle, rushing to pull it off. The Fullmetal Alchemist began shouting and yelling again, the makeshift gag sitting damp on the table. His assailant scowled, obviously fed up with the noise.

Roy flipped Edward over, pressing him down ever harder to prevent escape. With one hand the black leather pants were pulled down and fell in a heap on the ground, the other was undoing the front of his own trousers. He pressed himself against the boy's exposed behind, and as he did so, the face of his victim turned to him, yelling with a face of tears, filled with terror…

Mustang gasped and sat up, gripping his sheets with clammy hands. He looked out his window with wide eyes, not even squinting as the morning light attacked his eyes. He was shocked and appalled at the dream he had just been tortured through. He was alarmed that such a thought could be lurking in his brain, hidden away in the depths of his consciousness. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, the motion calming him slightly. _At least Fullmetal is out on a lead, _Roy thought happily. He was lucky enough that he wouldn't have to face the object of his most recent nightmare.

"And I'll tell you, Colonel, I swear those people had no concept of the word 'dinner,' 'cause all they put on your plate is a god damn-" Roy sat slumped in his seat, hardly even listening to Edward go on about all the details of his trip. It was shocking enough to see him walk through the office door with a report in his hands, but to sit there while the scene of his dream played out before him was almost too much for him. He was trying his best to keep his eyes on a particular nick on the wall, located just so that it would look like his was watching the young alchemist. No matter what, he couldn't help seeing his dream repeat itself over and over…

Ed's eyes were suddenly all Roy could see. The boy had come up to his desk while his mind was elsewhere, and the proximity made the older man uncomfortable. His eye widened in a poor attempt at looking attentive, and only served to make him look more distressed than he was.

"What the hell's up with you Shit Colonel? You look someone just told you they got raped or somethin'. Why're you still-"

"I'm taking a lunch break, Fullmetal. And get off my desk!" He growled, making a quick getaway out of the office. Edward didn't know how close to the truth he had gotten, and Roy had no desire to explain his edginess. He had to get away. He had to get away so that the images he had seen wouldn't ever be reflected in his eyes to anyone. Anyone, especially Edward.

"Lazy-ass Colonel…" Roy heard Edward mutter before he escaped. Roy was all right with this comment. 'Lazy-ass Colonel' was much better than 'Man I wish I never knew."


End file.
